


On the Behaviors of Slumbering Dragons

by Raxwend



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elf!Newt, Humanoid!Smaug, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Movie, Reluctant at First, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxwend/pseuds/Raxwend
Summary: Newt is determined to learn more about the hibernating dragon living within the halls of Erebor. While traveling through Dale, he notices suspicious signs of life even though he knows the area has been decimated since the arrival of Smaug. Unfortunately, as he arrives at the base of the mountain, Newt is found by the fearsome dragon who has decided to add the elf to his collection of treasures.





	On the Behaviors of Slumbering Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

          The mountain was silent. No wind passed through the jagged rocks and cliffs, or through the broken city resting near the base of the mountain. The land that stood around the city and before the mountain was bleak, dead and gray with no sign of life. The only color was the burnt rooftops of Dale whose once bright blue was now covered in a thin layer of snow with small parts of the rooftops showing, the brilliant lapis color they once were now forever tainted by the destruction and was now the shade of a polluted lake. The other touch of color, which was almost lost to the surrounding view, were the doors of Erebor and the giant Dwarf Guardians outside of the entrance. Their once emerald hue burned and darkened, the green stone holding true against the assault of the flames at the cost of their once envied luster, becoming the sickly green of the innards of a snail. Blackened until almost void of color with an undertone of deep green that almost doesn’t show through the blackness, while still retaining a glossy shimmer that shines from an unholy light.

           The stench of death hung heavy in the air, even after the cataclysmic events the land had suffered fifteen years prior. Bones charred and left useless since the flesh was eaten off by the flames littered the streets. Just like its citizens, the lush forests around Dale had received no mercy from the destruction. Many of the ancient beings were lit ablaze in the crossfire of the assault, and the close proximity of the leafy appendages had led those too close to ignite in the same flames as their brothers. The fire spread swiftly in the forest, and those that did survived the mercy of the flames had combusted in an almost violent explosion due to the immense heat the magical flames produced. Embers would fly in flurries from the ignited sources and the destructive cycle would begin anew.

            Most animals had fled before the fires began, the citizens of Dale attempting to escape and follow the example of the forests’ denizens, but for them, it was too late. Anything that entered the forest once the flames had started their dance were doomed to a death caused by heat, smoke and the fire itself. Some of these remains were found in the surrounding area of Dale but was nothing compared to what was found in the city itself.

            Through this ruined city, a single elf treaded cautiously, careful not to disturb the final resting place of those that lost their lives here. It was the middle of winter, and while only a light snow had graced the area, the ground was encased in a freezing cast. The city was nothing like the desolate wasteland it was usually described as, the crystalized water had made sure of that. It was impossible to imagine the buildings were scorched by dragon fire when the rooftops were covered by pristine white. One could imagine the stone used to construct the walls had always had these strange markings on them and it wasn’t discoloration. The roof had simply caved in on itself from rotting wood and hadn’t been ripped open by horrifically sharp claws. This fantasy could only last in fleeting moments for anyone familiar with the city’s history.

            Newton Scamander found himself in, what he assumed to be, the town’s central square. The large area was relatively empty, save for the ruined fountain in the exact center. Most of the fountain was destroyed and only the inlay of the pool and parts of the surrounding border could be made out. The carvings on the side of the short border could hardly be distinguished by him, ash and rubble caked in the spaces of the delicate indentations caused them to appear only as vague shapes. He looked around the square and noticed that there were carvings on the walls as well. The swirling designs on one wall aligned perfectly with the fountain’s side that it faced and looked like they interlocked like two halves to a whole. As he continued to gaze around the square, he noticed one building had a door that had not been destroyed like the other buildings’ doors. The door had wrought iron bars connecting the wooden planks together that had only begun to rust, untouched by the fire.

            Newt crossed the square and entered the building, was surprised to see that the inside was almost unscathed by the destruction. Part of the second floor had come down and crushed the end of the long countertop against the back wall along with a few chairs and tables. Looking up through the hole made by the fallen ceiling, he could see that the second floor was black from soot and barren. The fire had probably spread into the building through a hole in the ceiling but had no way to continue down to the ground floor. Snow had fallen in and sparkled in the light that filtered through the opening. Newt stared at the reflected light for a moment before making his way to a secluded table in the back corner. He looked around to ensure there weren’t any bodies, crushed or burned, residing in the room. Upon finding none he walked over to the table and tested the chair. Discovering that it offered proper support, he sat cautiously and reached into a pocket located on the inside of his and pulled out a small parchment.

            He knew a winter tunic and thicker leggings would have been a smarter choice, in case he needed to make a quick escape, but he had grown to like the garment that men had created. The blue was the color of the darkening sky as the sun set, just before the purple of the night began and had gold buttons with dark thread lining the edges. He deeply enjoyed how soft the material was and how it trapped his body heat within its fabric confines. He had grown used to the relentless teasing of the other elves, and his coat was a fleeting object of their attention. They mainly focused on his height, and how he was shorter than everyone within the Halls of Thranduil by at least six inches. He was closer in height to a tall human than to the average elf and it was always a constant reminder around some of the other elves. The other aspect of his physical appearance that had led to endless ridicule were the freckles on his face. They dusted his cheeks and lightly over the bridge of his nose and Newt absolutely loved them. Unfortunately, the other elves didn’t share his views on them. As a child and in adolescents he was relentlessly bullied for the marks, everything about his appearance went against the elf’s stereotypes of “flawless and perfect skin,” “elegance and beauty,” and of course a towering height.

            Newt smiled to himself as he thought of the latest action he took that had even surprised Lady Galadriel. His long hair had gotten in the way of his interactions with beasts and creatures so he had cut most of it off. The others were too shocked to say anything about the new style whenever they took it in. His sides were cut to a shorter length and he had given himself a fringe that was slightly unkempt and almost always swayed to his right. The new style had given him the confidence to walk the halls with a smile on his face again and a straightened back, instead of the slightly slouched and hiding posture he adopted to keep attention off of himself. He smiled at them again instead of keeping a mask of indifference on, and he felt as powerful as the wizards that graced Middle Earth.

            He brought himself out of his thoughts and looked down at the folded parchment in his hands. Opening it, he looked at the written directions from the doors into the antechamber of the Lonely Mountain. He had found an old layout of the inside of the Mountain from a book within the Halls’ library and had departed immediately. His plan was to infiltrate the mountain and gather as much information as he could on the sleeping dragon. The news that spread was that the dragon did not slumber until some months after the desolation of Dale, and it was not seen since. It was rumored that the beast was still in hibernation, and Newt knew that while he would not gather much information on a hibernating creature, it would be better than no information.

            He tucked the parchment back in his coat and adjusted his sword-belt as he stood up. He had no intention of using the finely crafted instrument, he hardly knew how to use it, but he needed to have some form of protection on this dangerous endeavor. Newt left the building and continued his way through the square, making his way closer and closer to the Lonely Mountain. He had stopped next to a few crumbling buildings, noticing that some of the soot had been wiped away by fingers. He brushed the thought off and continued moving, wanting to be at the doors of Erebor before nightfall.

            Between Dale and the mountain were barren wastes that made the elf stop. The earth was gray and empty, unlike anything he has ever seen. He’s seen deserts with sun-bleached rocks and earth, and caves that have been untouched for years by any living thing, but this land was something different. This area was dead, even through a layer of snow, the elf could sense it, and it would be hundreds of years before anything could grow and thrive here again.

            Newt crossed through the wasteland with as much speed as he could manage without breaking out into a run. He was ready, excited even, to enter Erebor and watch the sleeping dragon but did not want to rush to his destination. When he had finally made it to the stone bridge that gave access across the river running in front of the mountain, his attention was lost to the rushing water underneath. It was crystal clear and seemed extremely wrong in this area. This water was fresh, and alive, something that could be utilized, unlike everything else. He crouched down and dipped his hand into the river. It was freezing cold and felt like sharp knives slicing into his skin while solidifying his blood. He removed his hand and flexed his fingers, curling them in on themselves and wiggling the appendages, feeling the blood slowly crawl through his veins.

            He shook his head at himself as he realized how foolish that was. He tucked his hand into his coat pocket and crossed the bridge. The stone was sturdy and would certainly last longer than Newt would live. Dwarves knew how to build things for longevity and to withstand almost everything, even dragon fire. The doors to Erebor proved that fact, and Newt felt safe crossing the bridge as he stepped back onto solid ground.

            The massive statues that stood guard were slightly cracked in certain places, but the rest of the structure looked almost new. A strong gust pulled at the ends of the coat and made Newt’s hair fly around wildly, pushing the locks in front of his eyes. He moved them aside and stepped closer to the mountain, thinking it was strange that that was the only burst of wind that’s occurred since he’s gotten anywhere near the area.

            Newt was halfway to the doors when he heard an ominous rumbling. He quickly looked skyward, thinking that storm clouds had approached while he wasn’t paying attention, but the sky was empty of clouds. The elf realized that the rumbling was too continuous to be thunder, and he tilted his head to the side, looking up at the different points on the mountain. He searched for any holes that might be large and deep enough that would allow sound from within the mountain to escape. He dismissed it as that and took another step forward, tripping as he felt something tighten around his ankle. He fell onto his front clumsily and turned around, fear fueled adrenaline coursing through his veins.

            Standing in the middle of the bridge, was the fire dragon Smaug, a cruel smile on his face, lips help closed to hide the teeth within his mouth. He stood tall and proud, his wings folded and close to his body. He leaned his head down close to Newt, enough to be able to sink his teeth into the elf’s flesh or bathe him in fire.

            “Who are you, little elf?” Smaug’s voice was loud and deep. The rumble causing vibrations in Newt’s chest. He felt whatever was around his ankle tighten more and he looked down, seeing the end of the dragon’s tail wrapped around his leg.

            “I’m… I’m…” Newt was utterly speechless. This terrible and formidable beast had him in its grasp. His research pushed to the far end of his mind, and his safety now all that mattered.

            “Oh,” Smaug responded, drawing out the word for longer than three seconds and ending it with an upward inflection. “The foolish ‘I’m’ here to steal from me. Did no one warn you of the dangerous creature that lives here?”

            Newt quickly shook his head, “my name isn’t I’m, and I don’t want anything to do with your treasure.” He tried to inch away from the dragon, but he found that the dragon wouldn’t allow him the luxury of mobility.

            The dragon’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the elf, his head quickly invading more of Newt’s personal space. The massive form inches away and the hot breath escaping from Smaug’s nostrils blowing over Newt. “I asked you a question, and I expect an answer.” His tail tightened past the point of being uncomfortable and started to become painful.

            “Newt! My name is Newt.” The elf shouted quickly, not bothering to stroke the dragon’s ego, feeling that it would only show him that he held all of the power in the situation. Even though it was true.

            The dragon hummed and tilted his head to the side. “Such a lovely name,” he loosened his hold on the elf and watched as he let out a sigh of relief, “for a beautiful elf. Did you not learn that it is unwise to tread upon another’s territory? Or are you as foolish as you seem to be?”

            Smaug was entranced by the elf before him. He knew that he had never seen a creature as beautiful as the elf, and that his beauty rivaled that of his horde. He ignored the clothing Newt wore and focused only on his face. Whether he was pale from the cold, fear or if it was just naturally so, Smaug took great pleasure in admiring the color. He also enjoyed the way that Newt wore his hair. It was different than the other elves, and Smaug found that the traditional style was too problematic to keep it maintained and that Newt’s way was more efficient. The feature that intrigued the dragon the most, however, were the small markings on the elf’s face. They were light brown in color and began under each eye and met on the bridge of his nose, continuing slightly down his cheeks with only a few stray marks dipping lower on his face. Smaug found himself wondering whether or not the markings had a texture to them, and if they did, Smaug desired to memorize what each individual mark felt like.

            In the silence that was between them, Newt attempted to calm himself. He stared up at the dragon, who had drawn his face back, allowing Newt’s eyes to take in his deadly magnificence. His copper colored scales glinted in the sunlight, a striking contrast to the golden hue that began from his jaw that continued down his neck and down his underbelly finishing at his tail. A regular coloration for dragons, if the books that Newt read were true, but these colors were so much more vibrant and alluring than the books described them as. Each scale large and pressed tightly against the others. He had horns adorning the crest of his head like a crown, continuing down the back of his head and down the sides of his neck, shrinking as they went until halfway down his neck where they stopped. The claws on his hands were dark black and looked incredibly sharp. Smaug’s eyes were an amazing color of topaz that closely mimicked dying embers with a black iris that had an intriguing shape. Newt was captivated by the immense power in the being that stood over him.

            Smaug leaned in close to Newt again, “well Newt,” Smaug let the name roll off of his tongue and the elf could tell that he enjoyed saying it, “are you challenging me or just a fool?”

            Newt swallowed audibly with a click as the dragon encompassed his entire vision once again. “I’m here to study you.” He supposed the truth would be better than lying or not answering him again.

Smaug let out a deep and rumbling laugh that practically shook Newt’s ribcage and threw his head back before bringing it back into the vicinity of Newt’s. “What did you possibly seek to learn from studying a sleeping dragon, Newt?”

            “I know it wouldn’t have been much, but it would have been more than what we already know of your kind.” Newt forced out, the fear from thoughts of what could be accomplished with those razor-sharp teeth present with every word Smaug spoke.

            “What do you know of my kind, Newt?” Smaug finished his question with the elf’s name again, almost purring after it left his lips.

            Newt relaxed. Unsure why he suddenly felt protected in the dragon’s grasp. “Only a few things.” There was still some shakiness to his voice, but Newt was now in his element and he felt comfortable speaking with the formidable beast in front of him. “Dragons are very territorial. They covet gold more than their very life. No one knows the length of their lifespan. And they can be… egocentric.”

            Smaug hummed at this, noticing that the elf relaxed when he began explaining his knowledge on his kind, even though it was brief, and the dragon felt like he was holding back. “Egocentric? That’s very polite of you.” Smaug tilted his and let a smug smile cross his features, his lips pulling back and showing Newt his pearly white teeth. “If you know that, however, then you must know how to extend one’s life when dealing with a dragon.” He opened his mouth and slowly moved his tongue out and dragged the tip from Newt’s temple, down and under his jaw before pulling the appendage back into his mouth.

            Newt shivered at the contact and locked eyes with the dragon. “I do.”

Smaug brought his mouth just a hair’s breadth away from Newt’s. “Prove it.”

            He was speechless, and almost sputtering at the command. He knew if he didn’t obey, these could be the final moments of his life. “Relax,” Smaug purred slowly into his ear. “Just breathe, and let it happen.”

            Newt closed his eyes and brought a hand up to let it rest on the dragon’s scaled jawline, feeling the warm and smooth texture under his palm and fingertips. He rubbed his hand in a small circular motion, feeling the ridges between the scales and wondered if the scales on the dragon’s wings felt the same. “Your scales are beautiful… great and powerful Smaug.”

            The dragon chuckled, pulling back his head and pressing his nose against the elf’s. “Come now, little elf, you can do better than that.” His breath ghosted over the elf’s lips and Newt found himself inhaling the spicy flavor of it and opened his eyes.

            “Magnificent and frightening,” Newt started, “the grand desolating dragon stands above me and in all his infinite wisdom has granted me mercy.” He exhaled a burning breath and made eye contact with the dragon again.

            Smaug raised a ridge above an eye, giving the elf a questioning look. Newt groaned and let his head fall back against the cold ground beneath him. The natural heat from the dragon had melted the small amount of snow around them and caused the water to dry up. The elf stared up at the sky and tried to please the dragon once more. “Destroyer of worlds, with scales as hard as stone and lustrous as a blazing fire. Claws that can rip trees from the ground with ease and wings so powerful they can blow away buildings. Eyes that captivate more than the precious gems within your gargantuan horde.”

            “I suppose you have proven yourself. Now, what did you wish to accomplish from infiltrating my mountain?” Smaug asked, an edge easily heard in his question.

            Newt raised himself up on his elbows and answered the dragon with exasperation in his tone, “what I said is true, I’m only here to study you.”

            Smaug raised himself up out of the vicinity of Newt and stepped over him, walking towards the doors of Erebor, his tail loosening around Newt’s ankle and pulling away. “Come along little elf, I prefer to keep my treasures inside.”

            The dragon almost made it to the doors of the Lonely Mountain when Newt, as incredibly light on his feet as any elf, ran from the dragon. He stayed close to the mountainside, hoping that the jagged rock would help his escape. His silent footsteps gained sound when he made contact with the snow and he turned around to see if he was being followed. Smaug was nowhere in sight, and Newt directed his attention back to where he was running. The only indication of the dragon’s whereabouts were the bursts of wind that assaulted Newt rhythmically from above. The elf drew his sword and took his stance against the relentless wind. A loud and thunderous laugh erupted from the dragon as he descended in front of Newt. His claws broke through the solid ground beneath him and sent a shockwave that made Newt stumble.

            “Little elf, you should know better than to try and run from a dragon.” Smaug allowed smoke to escape from between his jaws and out his nostrils. “I will not lie to you; I was hoping you would run.” A bone-chilling smile crossed his features a she admitted this to the elf.

            Newt felt his hand shake as it gripped around the sword’s handle. His other hand held close to his front, fisted tight and shaking as well. Newt weighed his options, he could try and fight knowing that nothing could pierce the armor of the dragon, or he could try and run again. His only two means of escape would be to try and use Erebor to his advantage, or hope the river carries him away from Smaug before he freezes to death. The elf turned on his heels and ran again.

            The dragon laughed as the elf ran from him. His feet pounded against the ground as he tried to push himself harder than before so that he might reach the entrance to Erebor before Smaug could reach him. It was a gamble to try and hide within the Lonely Mountain, but it was better than attempting to use the river.

            Smaug merely watched as his newest treasure attempted to flee from him, remaining stagnant as the elf moved closer to his soon to be cage. He let the elf put some distance between them before he made his move, then launched himself at the elf.

            Newt felt a weight on his back and tumbled forward, a limb wrapped around his waist holding him close to a hard and warm body, shielding him from the hard ground as he rolled. He landed on his back on top of something strong and looked down to what was wrapped around his waist. It was an arm that was muscled and scaled, the same colors as the dragon he was running from. The hand was close to that of a dragon’s with black claw-like nails that ended in a point.

            “You’re not very hard to catch.” Newt’s eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice. The elf grew stiff in the grasp and a tongue slowly licked the shell of his ear. “I am Smaug, King Under the Mountain. I kill when I want, burn what I want, devour what I want and I will take what I want. You are mine, and I will use you as I desire.”

            The dragon raised a clawed hand to the collar of Newt’s tunic before ripping down and tearing the cloth. Long and slow until he made his way to the hem. Smaug moved the torn clothing away from Newt’s torso and the elf let out a gasp from the sudden chilling temperature that nipped at his skin. The dragon let the tips of his claws dance across Newt’s flat stomach and move their way up his chest. He used his finger and thumb to pinch the pert and pink nipple he found, eliciting a groan that Newt quickly choked down.

A quiet chuckle entered his ear, “sing for me little elf, I want to hear everything.” Smaug twisted the nipple in his grasp softly, a satisfied smile gracing his face as the elf groaned without hesitation.

            Newt’s mind was racing with all of the information and sensory input he was receiving. Although he knew capture was a possibility, he was astounded by what was happening now. He knew this being behind him was the great dragon, how he attained this form, however, was unknown to him. He wondered if this was an ancient magic, or something that all dragons could do. His thoughts quickly turned to the muscled body underneath him as the other arm holding him close was gone and his other nipple became subject to the dragon’s whim.

            “Are you pure, little elf?” Smaug questioned, one of his hands leaving his chest and stroking down his side to rest at his hip.

            Newt breathed heavily, his cheeks burning a crimson red that rivaled the dragon’s scales in color. He understood what the dragon was asking but couldn’t believe that Smaug would ask it. Although, that question wasn’t the strangest thing that has happened during this encounter.

            The dragon grew impatient quickly and gave a sharp pinch to the nipple still in his grasp, bringing the elf out of his thoughts. Newt let out a loud moan and was as shocked as the dragon to learn that he enjoyed the pain accompanied pleasure.

            “Yes,” Newt managed to answer between moans. The sound becoming near constant as the dragon found a new way to bring noises out of the elf.

            Smaug quickly switched their positions before the elf could process what was happening. His back was now against the ground and Smaug was straddling his hips. He hooked a claw under the coat and lifted slightly, ready to tear the clothing. “Then perhaps I shall ensure that your first time shall be the one you’ll never forget.”

            “No!” Newt shouted, his hands flying to Smaug’s arm. The scales felt more smooth and tight against themselves than when he was a dragon. They were more like a large snake’s than the slightly rough texture they once were.

            “No?” Smaug leaned down and glared slightly at Newt, his clawed finger tugging more at the coat. “We’ve been over this Newt. I will do with you as I wish.”

            “Please, just not the coat.” Newt begged, staring up at Smaug with wet doe eyes, tears threatening to fall over. He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned about the article of clothing, but it was one of the few things he was attached to and didn’t want to lose it to the dragon.

            Smaug was a gorgeous thing to look at in his human form. His wings on his back were now an appropriate size for this form and had the same rust and corroded gold color that they had in his dragon form. The scales began to disperse and become scattered just past his elbows with tanned skin that was stretched over lean muscle replacing them. Looking down, Newt noticed the same skin to scale meeting at mid-thigh, the scales matching the color of the ones on his arm and those of his dragon. He had somewhat long hair, which Newt assumed was just about shoulder length that was black and slightly messy. He had two large horns on either side of his head that grew in an almost S-like shape with the ends pointing upwards. His ears were long and pointed, much longer than that of an elf, and each one had a golden stud near the end at the point.

            Newt studied the dragon’s naked body, his torso and arms had small groupings of scales no bigger than the nail on his little finger scattered about the skin on his upper arms and torso. Smaug had sharply defined cheekbones and a strong jaw with a small grouping of scales on the left side. His face not at all resembling the wider jaw of his dragon form. His eyes were the same as his dragon’s, though, the same brilliant topaz color with strange black pupils.

            As he fully took in the dragon that held him captive he noticed a glint from the sunlight as Smaug raised himself into an upright position again. He had a perplexed look on his face as he gazed at the elf and raised his free hand to push his hair back and out of his face. He maneuvered the hair behind his horns to keep most of the strands from falling back in front of his eyes. Newt focused his attention on what caused the glint and saw two golden orbs on either side of each of Smaug’s dusky nipples. He thought about raising a hand to one of the dragon’s nipples and feeling the golden orbs, seeing how they stayed in place against his body.

            Smaug took his hand out of the coat and let his claws lightly drag around the elf’s torso. “What will I receive in return for allowing you to keep your coat?”  
            Newt found himself relaxing under the dragon’s hand. “I… I don’t know.” He could feel the tears ready to fall as he realized he had nothing to offer to this immensely powerful being so that he might be allowed to keep this one thing.

            Smaug wrapped an arm under Newt’s shoulders and shifted backwards moving him into an upright sitting position while he stayed on his knees. The dragon kept Newt’s thighs between his knees, in case the elf thought about running again. He gently slid the clothing off of Newt’s shoulders, ensuring the torn tunic was taken off to expose his creamy white skin. Smaug kept his eyes locked with Newt’s as he gently helped the elf remove the rest of the clothes hiding his torso and let it pool around him.

            “I’m not cruel,” Smaug told the elf. His hand came up to caress the elf’s cheek. “But never disobey me, or you will experience why I am feared.” The promise was enough to send a shiver through Newt and cause bumps to form on his skin.

            Smaug leaned down and brought his lips to Newt’s, pressing them together and feeling the stiffness in his face from surprise. Newt’s eyes were wide, and he could see that Smaug had his closed as their lips were mashed together. He kept himself rigid for another moment before allowing his eyes to slowly close, his lips relaxing and parting slightly against the dragon’s. He raised his hands tentatively and pressed each one against the dragon’s pectorals ensuring that his fingers were touching the dragon’s nipples, and most importantly, the golden orbs.

            The dragon moaned into the kiss when Newt placed his hands on him and moved his face closer, his other hand moving to the small of Newt’s back, pulling his body tighter against his own. Newt felt his eyelids flutter as more of his skin came into contact with Smaug’s. Whether the dragon’s natural temperature ran high or it was just the difference between the winter air and Smaug, Newt relished the heat that was surrounding him. He slowly moved his hands up, not leaving the dragon’s skin as he wound his arms around Smaug’s neck. Newt tenderly tangled his fingers in Smaug’s hair and slightly pulled his head down so that he could deepen the kiss. He was cautious not to anger the dragon, worried that this would be perceived as an attempt to control the situation when he was only trying to enjoy himself.

            Smaug responded positively to the elf’s show of enthusiasm and let himself be guided closer to the elf. He flicked his tongue out to tease the elf’s lips, and he was pleasantly surprised to feel the soft and spongey appendage meet his. Smaug forced his tongue into Newt’s mouth and began exploring the warm and moist crevice. His tongue gliding over Newt’s and licking every part of the elf’s mouth. Newt found himself trying to use his muscle to hold down Smaug’s in a challenge for dominance over the kiss. He would manage to trap Smaug’s tongue under his for a moment before Smaug forced his tongue out from under Newt’s and continued his exploration. Newt noticed that Smaug’s tongue was not as tough as his own and was forked and became tapered at the end like a snake’s. He could feel the split towards the end while he was trying to wrestle the dragon’s tongue down and noticed that at one point an end had slipped up and interlocked with his.

            Smaug finished feeling around the elf’s mouth and responded to the challenge, forcing Newt’s tongue down with his own. When Newt’s tongue stopped its struggle, Smaug smiled into the kiss and withdrew his tongue, keeping the victorious smile for the elf to see. Newt was smiling back at the dragon, finding his gloating smile to be attractive and somewhat charming. He looked away bashfully, just now realizing what he had done. Smaug admired the blush that appeared on the elf’s cheeks and his kiss swollen lips that had gained a rosy tint from the rush of blood. The dragon noticed Newt looking away from him after giving him a dazzling smile, and the dragon hoped that the elf would never lose this innocence while he had him.

            The dragon noticed more of the markings that were on his face scattered on the elf’s shoulders. He moved down to the shoulder and started to kiss the markings there, feeling that they were not raised compared to the unmarked parts. Smaug moved up and latched onto Newt’s exposed neck, nipping licking and sucking on the flesh, leaving quickly fading red marks. Newt groaned at the new sensations, his arms tightening around his neck and pulling him closer into his neck.

            Smaug moved away from Newt’s neck and made eye contact with Newt. “What are these?” He placed a hand on Newt’s cheek and stroked under his eyes, where the markings were.

            “They’re freckles.” Newt answered with shaky breath, one of his arms unwinding from Smaug’s neck so that he could place his fingertips over the marks on the other cheek.

            The response earned Newt an annoyed look from Smaug. “That doesn’t explain what they are.”

            Newt laughed nervously before letting the laugh evolve into a real and light-hearted laugh. As much as Smaug enjoyed the elf’s laughter, his annoyance only grew from what he assumed was mockery, “and just _what_ is so funny?”

            The elf steeled himself and smiled at Smaug bashfully again. “They’re simply marks on the skin. Surely, you’ve encountered them before.”  
            “I’ve only encountered them on men, and you’re blood only has the scent of elf in it. Why do you have them?” Smaug let the hand on his cheek travel to his shoulder and stroke the skin there. “I was lead to believe elves have unmarred skin.”

            “I was born with them,” Newt’s smile left his face as his insecurities crept into his mind. “I’m the only elf I know with them.”

            Smaug surprised him by pressing another kiss to the elf’s lips. “A treasure indeed.” The dragon whispered, realizing his elf was the only in existence to have these marks.

            Feeling bold, Newt quickly grasped Smaug’s nipples with his thumb and first two fingers to feel the golden balls that were on them. “What are these?” He asked before he came into contact with them. Smaug let out a long moan, throwing his head back to the sky. Newt quickly let go slightly frightened by the reaction, unsure if it was a positive or negative response. Smaug grabbed Newt’s hands almost as swiftly as he let go and placed them back on his body. He let his head roll forward and met Newt’s eyes, a low groan replacing the moan.

            “They’re piercings.” Smaug answered matter-of-factly. Newt pinched one of the nipples and felt the metal bar that passed through the flesh, connecting the balls on either end. Smaug made a soft moan and Newt felt something hard against his stomach.

Newt looked down at the hot flesh that was now straining against him. Smaug’s member was semi-erect and his body was struggling to make his member completely erect against Newt’s body. He was not a fool, he knew that it was there the moment he realized the dragon wore nothing, but he succeeded in ignoring the appendage until now. He removed his hands from the nubs of flesh, but Smaug had moved his hands back onto the flesh again, not wanting the elf to stop. Newt slowly returned the pleasures he had received from Smaug and turned his attention back to continuing his manipulation of the dragon’s nipples and away from his member. He alternated between twisting and pinching at different intensities bringing a variety of moans from the dragon. Newt felt himself strain against his tights and shifted his hips slightly so that he wasn’t too uncomfortable while he enjoyed the dragon’s body.

            Newt angled his head upward and smiled at Smaug, the same smile that was full of happiness and confidence that Smaug was starting to love seeing. Smaug let his hands drift lower and they captured the elf’s nipples to begin his own assault. He smiled in satisfaction as Newt’s smile became replaced with clenched teeth and snapped shut eyes as Newt tried to suppress a moan, only allowing a hiss to escape. Smaug gave a harsh twist knowing that there would be more pain than pleasure and heard Newt gasp in shock. The elf’s own fingers pinching hard in surprise.

            “I quite clearly recall saying that I wanted to hear all of your noises, Newt.” Smaug stated, a hint on irritation in his voice.

            Newt mewled as Smaug was relentless on his onslaught, not using as much pressure as before, but still ensuring a sinful mix of pleasure and pain. Newt looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting more from the touch but unsure of what would satisfy this want. His fingers had stopped their actions when Smaug began tweaking his body. While this didn’t escape the dragon’s attention, it was worth it to have the elf in a malleable state. Smaug placed a hand on the back of the elf’s head and abandoned the nipple, which was met with a soft pleading whine, to guide Newt closer to the hardened bead of flesh on his chest. Newt hesitantly opened his mouth and allowed his mouth to close over it. Smaug moaned as Newt flicked his tongue against the tip before licking across the flesh with the flat of his tongue. Newt placed his hands on the dragon’s back, underneath where each wing jutted out from his body. The flesh was raised in strange patterns and Newt found himself tracing over the raised parts with his fingertips.

            Smaug ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, loving the feel of the silken locks couples with the mouth on his nipple. He allowed Newt to hold him closer while he touched around his wings, feeling strange but pleasurable tingling sensations coming from the touch. He found himself having to choke down a gasp as he felt Newt bite down on the flesh and roll it within his mouth, taking care not to hurt the dragon. Pleased with how well the elf was responding to the situation, Smaug pulled his nipple out of Newt’s mouth and before he could make any sound of protest, the dragon’s other nipple invaded the cavern. Newt responded to this and stroked his hands along he dragon’s scaled appendages and felt a shudder pass through Smaug’s body. Smaug extended his wings and Newt felt the chilled air disappear from the area as the heat from his wings took control of a larger space.

            Newt touch the thin and stretched out skin on Smaug’s wings, enjoying the almost intense heat from them. He took his mouth off of Smaug’s nipple with a slight pop and licked his skin up to his neck, where he sucked on the flesh intending to leave a mark. Smaug reached down and grabbed Newt’s hardness through his tights and the elf released his hold on the dragon’s neck with a broken moan. The elf found his body moving on its own as his hips ground into the dragon’s hand.

            “Does my little elf enjoy that?” Smaug smirked at Newt, squeezing a little tighter on the elf’s groin.

            Newt dragged his hands down the dragon’s wings and brought them to rest on his hips. “Yes.” He said in an almost hushed tone, but loud enough to please the dragon. He finally allowed his eyes to drift down to what had been pressing into his torso.

            He shifted back slightly, Smaug’s hand still pressed against him, but his hardened member now free to become completely hard. Looking down, Newt noticed one big difference between himself and Smaug, and that was that Smaug as larger. Being around and studying beasts, Newt had become very good at measuring sizes of things by eye, such length, height and separate parts of the body. Staring at Smaug’s erect member, Newt could estimate that he was around nine inches in length. Newt wrapped his hand around the hot flesh and heard Smaug moan quietly. The dragon’s member was heavy in his hand and there was a small gap between his thumb and fingertips.

            Of course, Smaug felt different than what Newt was used to feeling, his own member was short that Smaug’s and not as thick around. He felt slightly embarrassed now knowing that the dragon was larger than him but laughed internally at himself when he realized that Smaug was bigger than him all around and it was only natural that he would be bigger proportionally. He slowly moved his hand down along the shaft, rolling the foreskin back to study the head. The color difference was what Newt expected, the slightly tanned skin of the shaft faded to a softer color once the foreskin was moved back and into a pinkish red of a bulbous head.

            The most shocking thing that Newt saw were two golden balls, matching the ones on Smaug’s nipples, nestled slightly beneath the underside of tip of the head.

            “Another piercing?” Newt asked, letting his hand stroke up the shaft allowing the foreskin to cover the exposed head, hiding the orbs and most of the sensitive flesh. Newt found himself blushing as he looked up at the dragon, his hand still firmly grasping Smaug’s member.

            The dragon moved his hips forward into Newt’s hand, craving the touch after going years without. “Yes, does it interest you as much as my others?”

            Newt simply nodded, not taking his eyes off the flesh in his hand now. Smaug moved himself into a half squat in front of Newt and the elf found himself at eye level with the dragon’s waist. He felt Smaug’s hand on the back of his head again and the pressure from Smaug pushing himself closer to the tip. Keeping his lips pursed, he allowed the tip to press against them and Smaug kept the elf there. No longer encouraging and allowing the elf to continue at his own pace. Newt felt soft and hot flesh against the sensitive skin of his lips, a wetness slowly leaking from Smaug’s member which was smeared along the elf’s lips. Newt flicked his tongue out in curiosity to taste the slick fluid and his mind when partially blank.

            He opened his mouth quickly after his tongue came into contact with the fluid and captured the head in his mouth, closing his lips around it to capture the delicious fluid being produced. Smaug squeezed his eyes shut and shoved Newt’s mouth further onto his member, forcing him to take a little less than half into his mouth. Newt’s eyes widened in surprise, pulling off Smaug’s hardness until his tongue dragged against the head and his taste buds registered the taste that was coming from under the foreskin. He moaned, and his eyes fluttered to a half-lidded position and he moved the member back into his mouth, his hands resting on the dragon’s hips in case he needed to move quickly to keep the dragon from choking him on his length.

            The precum tasted somewhat spicy like cinnamon and was slightly salty. Unlike the taste from under the foreskin, it was something that was unique and didn’t quite compare to anything the elf had tasted before. It was salty like the precum and something like the other skin that had been in the elf’s mouth but was tangy and savory unlike the other parts of Smaug’s skin. He used a hand to pull the skin back and away from the head, loosening the tight hold he had on the dragon’s hips and relishing in the explosion of flavor that came with the exposed skin. He pulled his head back a bit more and lapped vigorously at the head and the skin surrounding it.

            Smaug winced slightly as Newt gave special attention to the over-sensitive part of his member but allowed the elf to continue his actions as he was obviously enjoying himself. After getting past the feel of some pain from the over-sensitivity he found pleasure from the lapping and the look on the elf’s face. Newt was in utter bliss; his eyes were closed and the muscled in his face were relaxed. His mouth would have been set in a soft smile had his lips not been wrapped around the hardened flesh. The exotic taste was fleeting and Newt began moving down the shaft, finding slight difficulty in moving his tongue around the invading object.

            A deep rumble formed in the dragon’s throat as the elf began to swallow around the member. The warm mouth enough to make his toes curl in pleasure. Newt’s hand moved to hold his member at its base and the palm of his hand cupped the sensitive orbs beneath. He bobbed his head up and down moaning around the flesh as half of it dragged on his tongue and lips, gliding in and out of his mouth. The elf began moving his hand up and down the shaft as he focused his attention on the piercing on the underside of the tip. He flicked his tongue on the golden orbs and dragged the flat of his tongue along them. Smaug moaned and took the elf’s head between his hands and held him there before he began pushing his member deeper into the elf’s mouth.

            Newt looked up at Smaug questioningly but was met with a simple command, “don’t forget to breathe.” Newt opened his mouth slightly wider, intending to move off of Smaug’s hardness but gagged as he felt the dragon try to push himself into his throat. He swiftly moved his hand off of the shaft and used both hands to keep the Smaug from thrusting his hips.

            The elf tried to then pull himself off the intruding the phallus but couldn’t move against the dragon’s hands. He was held in place as Smaug began thrusting back and forth, almost completely pulling his member out of Newt’s mouth before pushing it back in while trying to penetrate the tightness of his throat. Newt tried to breathe through his nose while looking up at Smaug but found himself sputtering as the flesh pushed further in his mouth.

            “Breathe Newt. We’ll take this slowly.” He knew that Smaug was being kind to him and took deep breaths through his nose.

            His hands tightened on the dragon’s hips as he tried to keep himself calm. Smaug moved himself deeper into the elf’s mouth again, his eyes closing as he felt the flesh push closer to the back of his mouth. Smaug pulled back as he neared the depth that had Newt struggling before pushing back in again, each time pushing slightly further as Newt grew used to the feeling of the intrusion.

            After a few more thrusts Newt felt it slide a little easier into his throat, the muscles relaxing and gripping the intruder as it slid back out before pushing back in. Newt breathed slowly, looking up at Smaug and bringing his hands to the hard muscle of Smaug’s tail-end. Newt inhaled a moment too late on his next breath and his throat constricted around the phallus pushing into the cavity and Newt felt himself choke.

            Smaug removed himself instantly and kneeled back down in front of the elf, hands resting on his shoulders to help keep him steady. Newt reached into his coat’s inner right pocket and pulled out a yellow and black handkerchief to cough into, his left hand resting on the scaled part of Smaug’s muscled thigh. He let out a shaky breath once he had stopped coughing and looked up at Smaug with fear and shame written on his face.

            “I’m sorry, magnificent dragon,” he added as an afterthought, hoping that flattery might help him. This was the first time that he had done something like this and he did not know the extent of Smaug’s wrath.

            The dragon cupped his cheeks with his hands soothingly. “There is room for improvement, Newt. I can be patient.” Smaug positioned himself in front of Newt again and the elf wasn’t as apprehensive as he was before.

            Within moments the dragon felt his hardness engulfed by Newt’s mouth and he groaned in response. Newt continued breathing as he attempted to take Smaug’s member completely into his mouth. He struggled as he felt the hardened flesh touch the back of his throat once more, but instead of gagging his throat almost eagerly accepted it and allowed it deeper. Newt closed his eyes and relaxed his throat allowing the member to penetrate more than it already had.

            The dragon pulled himself completely out of Newt’s mouth and heard him gasp in air as the obstruction left his throat. The tip rested on Newt’s lips, his mouth open as he breathed, the hot air ghosting over the sensitive skin. Smaug moved forward and began a faster movement into the elf’s throat. Newt moaned as Smaug’s hardness began to slide down his throat and unknowingly sent vibrations through the flesh. The dragon thrusted a few more times before completely rubbing himself against Newt’s pursed lips.

            Smaug shifted himself back and gently pushed the elf into laying down on top of his coat and ruined clothing. His hand contacted the frozen ground, and he shivered as his skin connected with the clothing, the heat long gone from them. Smaug looked down at Newt and saw the tiny bumps rise all over his flesh. He looked down to Newt’s waist and found his erection straining against fabric with a wet spot forming at the tip. The dragon spared the tight and grasped the waistband before pulling them down Newt’s legs and over his feet instead of slicing them off. The elf’s manhood slapped against his toned stomach with a loud smack. The dragon licked his lips and dove down and captured the elf’s testicles in his mouth.

            Newt let out a yelp as he felt the sensitive part of his body engulfed by Smaug’s hot mouth. He squirmed as he felt Smaug flick his tongue against each orb while looking up at Newt the best that he could. Newt’s member was surrounded by a slightly dense patch of hair, obviously the elf had trimmed the area but didn’t want to get rid of a lot of the hair. Smaug decided he enjoyed this aspect of the elf’s cosmetic decisions and pulled off of the orbs with an obscene, quiet slurp. Newt gave a wanting whine and Smaug wrapped his hand around Newt’s member.

            “Tell me little elf, do you enjoy this?” Smaug stroked his hand up and down at a moderate pace.

            Newt began to move his hips with Smaug’s hand, trying to get more friction from the touch. “Yes,” he responded breathily. “I want more.”

            Smaug smiled almost evilly and braced himself over Newt’s body with his forearm above Newt’s head. His wings spread out and fell down almost limply around Newt and himself, the heat a welcome comfort for the elf. The dragon enveloped both of their members in his hand and began stroking again. Newt hissed as he felt the silky-smooth flesh pressed against his hardness, adding a blissful new attribute to the friction. His eyes fluttered shut again and felt Smaug’s tongue penetrate his mouth. He sucked on the appendage and he felt it try to move around his mouth against the force of the suction. Newt opened his eyes and was pleased to see that Smaug’s own eyes were closed. He moved his arms from being down against his chest and stuck between their bodies to wrap around Smaug’s torso to stroke where the wings met skin.

            The dragon moaned into Newt’s mouth as he felt the elf begin to touch the base of his wings. Newt allowed Smaug to move within his mouth and continued exploring the scaled appendages. He lightly dragged his fingertips along the hard, covered bone the wings were attached to. Smaug released his lips and kissed his way down to Newt’s neck, peppering his collarbone with soft kisses, his hand had stopped moving and merely kept their members pressed together. Newt closed his eyes and began running the blunt of his nails against the firm webbing of Smaug’s wings.

            “Smaug?” Newt asked with a husky voice. This sudden shift in pace was calming, but Newt wanted more from the dragon. He _needed_ something else from him but he wasn’t sure what, he was somewhat certain that Smaug knew what it was though.

            “Hmm?” Smaug had moved back to Newt’s collarbone and was sucking on the skin there.

            Newt held the dragon’s body tighter against his, one hand grasping the base of a wing and the other wrapped beneath the wings at the dragon’s wait. He angled his face so his lips were just a breath away from Smaug’s ear and whispered, “I need you.”

            Smaug ripped himself from the elf’s embrace and repositioned himself over him. His knees were on either side of Newt’s head and he hovered his own head over Newt’s member, again using his arms to brace himself. He maneuvered his wings to wrap against them and caress the elf beneath him.

            Newt laid there, expecting the silky warmth to wrap around his member again. He looked up and saw another glint in the mid-morning light. From where Smaug was holding himself it was hard to see exactly what it was, so Newt grasped the dragons genitals and moved them up and closer to Smaug’s pelvis. Nestled just behind where the skin began to sag downward was another piercing. The golden orbs were easily seen, the scales on the dragon’s legs only made their way up to mid-thigh with only a few decorating the inner thigh and the area looked naturally hairless aside from the patch of hair above Smaug’s member. The golden balls had a small space between them that was like the other piercings and the bar that held them together was hidden under the skin. Newt was too engrossed by this other novel piercing and was surprised when he felt hands under his ass that pulled his lower half upwards. His lower back was slightly off the ground and was being held in that position by the dragon’s hands holding the elf’s fleshy globes apart.

            Smaug was still hovering over Newt, his weight shifted to his knees and the muscles in his core tightened to keep himself in that position. Newt was confused as to what was happening and took the initiative. With his hand still holding Smaug’s genitals, he swiped his tongue from the loose skin of the dragon’s balls and across the piercing. The dragon responded by dragging his own tongue roughly against the tight ring of muscle that was normally hidden by Newt’s flesh.

            The elf gasped at the sensation. It made his insides squirm and the muscle contracted as his brain registered the feeling. Before he could react, Smaug had his tongue against the muscle, licking the ring and the small area around it. Newt groaned through clenched teeth as he felt the slick muscle come into continuous contact with the tight ring. Newt felt skin come into contact with his lips and realized he had closed his eyes, not realizing that Smaug had lowered his body just enough for the skin of his sac to touch. Newt didn’t hesitate as he opened his mouth and took the dragon’s balls past his lips. He moved his hands to the dragon’s ass and squeezed the mounds of flesh and muscle.

            Newt’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Smaug’s saliva lubricate the tight muscle, allowing his tongue to glide more smoothly. Newt pulled his head back and pushed Smaug upwards slightly so that he could release the orbs from his mouth. He removed one of his hands from Smaug’s ass to grab the dragon’s hardness and aimed the head at his waiting mouth. It was slightly difficult to direct the organ while Smaug was in his current position, but Newt felt the head slide against his lips and he engulfed it swiftly. He attempted to go as deep as he did earlier and felt himself gag, his throat seizing up and his body jerking slightly. Smaug pulled his hips back and removed his member from Newt’s mouth, allowing him to breathe easy. The elf gasped in air as he tried to control his panicking body.

            “Do you need a moment?” Smaug asked with a trace amount of concern. His hands had move to stroke his back, not having released the elf from his position.

            Newt closed his eyes and breathed slowly. “No, I’m fine.”

            Smaug hummed and continued to stroke Newt’s back. He leaned his head back down and nestled his face between Newt’s cheeks and dragged his tongue against his entrance. Newt moaned as he felt the dragon’s tongue against the muscle again. He reached out and pulled Smaug’s member back to his mouth. Newt took half of the member and ran his tongue around the phallus.

            Newt pushed his limits and pulled Smaug’s hips closer to him, effectively making the dragon push his member deeper into his mouth. Newt breathed through his nose as he felt the head touch the back of his throat. He pulled back and then slowly moved forward on Smaug’s hardness. He gagged slightly as it entered his throat but he kept pulling on the dragon’s hips, urging him further. Newt focused on the sensations from Smaug’s tongue, when suddenly he felt the tips of his tongue push past the tight ring. Newt moaned around the member in his mouth, some of the sound escaping past his lips. Smaug felt the tightness of Newt’s throat loosen and he thrusted forward, sheathing himself completely in the elf’s mouth.

            Smaug began rocking his hips back and forth in the elf’s mouth, reveling in the moist tightness. Newt’s nose was pressed against the dragon’s balls and he was being drowned in the scent that was there. Smaug’s tongue pressed in deeper and began twisting and squirming within him, driving the elf mad. Newt grew used to the thrusting and began enjoying himself. He moved one hand from the dragon’s hip and between them to grasp his own hardness and the other went to Smaug’s ass.

            The dragon accepted this as a sign of the need that was expressed and began to move his hips faster. He felt his manhood become completely sheathed by the elf’s mouth with each thrust and felt himself drawing closer to release as the elf moaned around him. Smaug stilled his hips while his member was fully encased in the elf’s mouth and throat and thrusted his tongue as deep as he could manage before withdrawing himself from Newt’s mouth and removing his tongue from his entrance.

            Smaug moved and repositioned himself in front of Newt, grabbing his legs and spreading them. The dragon held Newt’s legs at the bend of his knees, his harness pressed against Newt’s opening. Newt’s hand had stopped moving but kept his hardness grasped, while his other hand had moved to press flat against Smaug’s muscled stomach.

            “Ready little elf,” Smaug asked huskily. He rubbed the tip of his member against Newt’s entrance and felt himself catch on the lightly stretched muscle.

            Newt simply nodded. His body was shivering with anticipation and he felt his jaw quiver while his throat constricted with nervousness. He knew if he tried to respond with words it would sound broken and wanting,

            Smaug smirked and shifted forward, causing his member to push more insistently against the muscle. Newt gasped softly as the loosened ring opened for the head, wrapping around the soft flesh. The dragon looked down as the moved his hips and watched more of the hardened flesh disappear inside the elf,

            Only the head of Smaug’s member was able to branch Newt’s virgin opening before the elf released a pained cry and yanked himself away and off of Smaug’s member. An intense burning had occurred followed by even more pain as the intrusion was quickly removed. Newt’s entrance instinctively tightened to try and relieve some of the pain that only caused an intensified throbbing. Smaug stayed in his position as he waited for Newt to relax. Newt threw his arm over his eyes and flushed red in embarrassment as he realized that Smaug was staring at him, waiting.

            “I’m sorry,” Newt whispered. Disappointed in himself for not being able to take the dragon.

            Smaug grabbed Newt’s hand and moved it away from his face. He repeated the action with Newt’s other hand and moved them both above his head before leaning down, their faces inches from each other. “Don’t be sorry. We have all the time in the world.”

            With that, Smaug shifted both of Newt’s wrists into one hand and captured the elf’s lips with his own. His other hand moved down to his member and lined it up with Newt’s entrance before pushing against it again. Smaug removed himself from the elf’s lips and opened his mouth to allow a dollop of thick spit to fall onto the tip of his member and smear against the loosened ring. He pushed in slowly and felt less resistance as he guided his hardness into the elf. Newt’s face was a mixture of pain and awe as he watched Smaug’s hips draw closer to his, surprised to feel the long shaft enter his body. Smaug looked down and saw that the elf had taken only a quarter of his hardness and was beginning to constrict the muscle around it. He pulled himself out slightly only to push back with little thrusts, finding that more of his member would penetrate the body underneath him.

            “It’s too big,” Newt breathed out between Smaug’s shallow thrusts.

            “Nonsense.” Smaug growled in response.

            Smaug moved his hand off of his member and grabbed the elf’s left leg, lifting it so that he could gain more access to the tight entrance. Newt’s fingers were digging into Smaug’s scale clad hands as he tried to relax around the thick spear driving into him. Past the mind numbing burning and the feeling of being split in half, there was something else blossoming. An intense pleasure building in the pit of his stomach as he felt the shaft moving back and forth while more of its length penetrated him. The dragon looked down and saw that almost half of his member had been encased inside the blissful heat that was the elf beneath him. With one last coating of the dragon’s thick spit, he moved his hips back and thrusted the remaining length of his member into the elf, drawing out a pained high-pitched sob.

            Newt’s hole clenched down on the dragon penetrating him and his eyes started filling with tears. The shooting pain felt like nothing compared to the initial penetration, and he looked up with blurry vision to see that Smaug’s eyes were twisted shut and his mouth was slightly open. His hips had stilled and his grip had grown lax enough around Newt’s wrists for him to be able to free his hands. He moved his hands towards the dragon slowly and touched where their pelvises came into contact. The pain had lessened and Newt was finding that he enjoyed the feeling of being stretched around the dragon’s large shaft. Newt gasped as he felt Smaug pull his hips away from him and his hardness glided around the tight ring.

            “What was that?” Newt asked incredulously. His hands pressing against the dragon’s waist and letting him know not to insert any more of the length that was already inside him.

            Smaug ignored the silent command with a sharp thrust and grinned almost evilly at the elf. “I couldn’t resist.” The dragon continued moving his hips slowly, pushing and pulling his member in and out of the elf’s heat. The pleasure from the stillness faded and Newt felt as if his entrance was on fire from the constant friction and tried to squirm away from the intrusion. Smaug locked eyes with the elf beneath him and grabbed him by the hips, effectively stopping his futile escape.

            Newt’s hands began to dig into the dragon’s hips, but like with the dragon’s hands, his nails didn’t dig into the dragon’s hard scales. He groaned as the dragon continued the motions and looked away from him, willing that the dragon would finish fast. A sharp slap to his ass had him snapping his attention to the form above him and giving him a surprised, bordering on angry, look. The dragon gazed at him knowingly and Newt realized what he had done wrong. Smaug removed a hand from Newt’s hip and gave a hard slap to the other side, ensuring that each globe would have an equally red color.

            When Newt opened his mouth to complain he was met with another harsh slap to his ass and the moaned that escaped his lips surprised both Smaug and himself. Smaug gave him a knowing smirk before delivering another blow.

            “I should have known that you might like this.” Smaug followed the end of the sentence with another slap and noticed that Newt’s member had grown erect again.

            Newt felt a euphoric pleasure begin to pulsate outward from his entrance towards the rest of his body and into the pit of his stomach. His ass was throbbing and felt hot against the hand that Smaug kept pressed to the skin, holding the skin and muscle to the side and allowing him to penetrate the elf fully. Smaug changed his rhythm from short and quick thrusts to rotating his hips and moving at a slow pace, pulling most of his member out of Newt before pushing the hardened flesh back in. New moaned at the feeling of indescribable pleasure from Smaug’s member dragging against his entrance that replaced the burning friction from earlier.

            Another sharp slap to his ass drew him out of his pleasure-filled stupor and he locked onto Smaug’s eyes through his heavy-lidded ones. Smaug looked as if he was enjoying this more than the elf was. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them and his pupils were dilated to the point that the reptilian slits could almost pass for those that were round. The tell-tale sharp points had not disappeared and Newt could still feel the unimaginable power that emanated from them.

            “Touch yourself.” Smaug commanded with heavy breath. The slow rhythm was torturous and Newt could feel his body craving more. “And don’t hold any of those noises back.” With a final slap to his ass, Smaug grabbed the elf once more by the hips and felt his claws gently pierce the soft and supple flesh.

            Newt obediently wrapped his hand around his member wordlessly, not breaking eye contact with the dragon as he did as he was told, allowing wanton moans and soft grunts to fall from his lips. Smaug continued to make long and powerful strokes, nearly pulling his member out of Newt’s entrance before fully sheathing himself but began to increase his speed with each thrust, reveling in the way the elf betrayed the pleasure he felt from both his face and the endless sounds he was making that were timed to Smaug’s thrusts. Newt attempted to keep his own pumping in time with Smaug’s thrusts and found that it was more difficult to match his pace to the dragon’s somewhat unpredictable speed and changes in intensity and was more pleasurable to move at an erratic interval, being able to stop and focus on the pleasure of the dragon’s hardness penetrating him. Smaug pulled himself completely out of the elf but kept the head pressed against the loosened entrance before shoving himself back in with an unforgiving thrust, moving his hips to change the angle. Newt softly gasped each time he felt the spongey tip exit his hole, feeling his breath catch in his throat as the entire shaft penetrated him again after a short moment. The feeling of the whole member slamming into him made his knees feel weak and his own member drip continuously.

            Finally, with the right angle, Smaug was able to draw out the mind-shattering moan he was searching for. Smaug kept his hips at the slightly awkward position and lifted the elf to ease the pressure off of himself so that he could start driving into the elf and hit the bundle of nerves within him. Newt’s mind went blank as Smaug began hitting the sensitive spot again and again.

            A heat began to pool in his groin as this mystery spot suffered Smaug’s onslaught. A quivering sensation ran itself through Newt’s body, his entrance uncontrollably contracting and loosening around the large member penetrating him. He felt his member strain every time the spot was hit. His hand had stilled but the grip around his member was still tight. Smaug continued to thrust rhythmically into the elf beneath him relishing in the uncontrollable way that Newt let every moan escape his mouth as Smaug thrust his entire member into him. The dragon felt Newt tighten around him and knew that Newt was close to orgasming. He picked up his pace and relished in the short moans that cut off the one that started before it, the beginning of each one in time with the slap of Smaug’s hips against his ass.

            Newt closed his eyes as he felt a fire blaze in his member and he gave it a few quick strokes. “Sm-smaug!” Newt was able to choke out as he felt his entrance clench tightly down on Smaug’s member and a strong pulsing worked its way through his member. He clenched his eyes and groaned as Smaug continued to thrust into him and hot white lines splashed onto his stomach and chest. Newt quickly became a mewling mess as he rode out his orgasm, Smaug groaning as he felt his own release approaching.

            Smaug slowly stopped his thrusting, leaving himself encased in the elf’s tight heat. The dragon could feel the muscles in his groin tighten, trying to drive him to share in the release of the elf, but Smaug had other plans. He didn’t give Newt a chance to come down from his pleasure high as he began to reposition the elf. Newt was more compliant than he was when the dragon first caught him, turning over obediently and getting onto his knees in front of Smaug. He shivered from the cold air that passed over his member as he removed himself from the elf, hearing a similar whine of protest as an emptiness registered with Newt and the cold wind undoubtedly grazed over the open hole.

            The dragon leaned down and swiped his tongue over the loose muscle, hearing a sharp gasp leave the elf’s mouth. The dragon felt the tip of his tongue dip into the entrance and licked at the entrance with more fervor to help lubricate the elf once more. Satisfied with the amount of saliva that coated the ring, Smaug got on his knees and placed his member against Newt. Sliding his member back and forth over the hole, teasing the elf into a mess of almost senseless begging.

            “Smaug please? I need more. Please? Don’t make me beg,” Newt pleaded with the dragon, pushing back against Smaug as he moved his hips forward.

            “I like you begging.” Smaug stated, moving closer to Newt so that he could lick the shell of his ear. He moved back up and grabbed his still hard member and tapped it against Newt’s entrance.

            “Smaug please put it back. I need it back inside.” Newt breathed out through moans, clenching his loosened hole as he felt each tap of the heavy flesh. The dragon’s smirk went unseen as he pulled his member away from the elf’s hole and a murmured, “please,” was heard as he angled the tip. With no warning he thrusted hard into the smaller form beneath him and heard a surprised gasp fill the empty air around them.

            The dragon wasted no time, moving his hips like a piston to resume the pace before Newt orgasmed. Newt felt himself become almost painfully hard as the dragon tried to bring another orgasm out of him. His hands started pushing the coat forward that they were using, and he could feel the fabric strain as the threads were being stressed. His knees keeping the clothing from sliding straight out from under him. He absentmindedly thought that the fabric might rip, but was quickly brought back into the moment from another sharp slap to his ass. In his short musings, he had become quiet and Smaug wasn’t pleased. Before he received another slap, he tried to move slightly, finding that his wrists were beginning to grow tired from keeping himself held up in this position rather quickly. It was difficult moving his torso while Smaug continued thrusting in and out of him, but he was able to partially lay himself down, his shoulders and cheek touching the coat covered ground while his ass unintentionally raised a little higher in the air.

            Smaug groaned and leaned forward slightly, placing his hand in the middle of Newt’s shoulder blades and dragging his nails lightly back up. His hand stopped in the small of Newt’s back and it rested flush against the skin with his fingers spread out slightly. He applied a commanding pressure on the elf and silently encouraged him to arch his back more. Luckily, and much to Smaug’s enjoyment, Newt was coherent enough to understood what the dragon wanted. With his shoulders touching the ground and the added arching, Smaug was able to reach deeper within the elf. Newt moaned as Smaug raised himself into a squatting position, putting his thrusts at the correct angle to assault Newt’s bundle of pleasures again.

            The elf let out a whimper with each thrust and he involuntarily let his hips begin to push up to meet the dragon’s groin. Smaug delivered a final reddening mark to Newt’s ass before spreading his ass. Newt moaned loudly as he felt Smaug sink impossibly deeper, all of his member now fully sheathed. Newt could feel his entrance being stretched again as it tightened on the girthier part of Smaug’s member. The trimmed hairs of Smaug’s pelvis teased and tickled Newt as Smaug’s balls swung and slapped Newt’s taint. On a spontaneous whim, Newt began shoving back harder against Smaug, setting a brutal pace of his own. It was slow but deliberate. Newt sought one thing, pleasure.

            The dragon had introduced him to an experience unlike any he had known before and he wanted more. As important as it was to keep this powerful being behind him pleased in that moment Newt’s only focus was on the hard member sliding in and out of him. He lost himself in the feeling as his eyes rolled upward, his jaw was slack as he moaned and felt his entrance spasm around the hardness. His moans turned into whimpers as he pulled almost completely off of Smaug’s member and thrusted back towards him, trying to get the dragon deeper within him.

            Smaug could feel himself drawing close to orgasm as Newt continued his thrusting. He leaned forward and threaded his fingers through Newt’s hair, tightening around the locks and slowly pulling Newt’s head back, forcing Newt back onto his knees to relieve the strain. The dragon shifted his leg and Newt felt the strong scaled calf against his thigh. He kept his hold on the elf’s hair and took control of the pace. It was hard and heavy, each inward thrust felt bruising to Newt but he wanted all that the dragon would give. Smaug groaned as he felt Newt’s entrance swallowing his member, gripping the girthy flesh tightly. The familiar pool of heat formed in Newt’s stomach and he reached a hand back to his member. As he began to stroke himself in time to Smaug’s thrusts he quickly felt his own member begin to strain and his insides start to clench. Smaug felt the rhythmic contraction around his hardness and began to speed up his thrusts. Pulling out so only the tip remained inside before slamming his hips back into the tight heat. Newt let out a high pitched whimper as he felt the orbs from Smaug’s piercing pull against the ring of muscle. He could feel the flesh within him begin to gradually engorge and stroked himself faster, trying desperately to orgasm before the dragon.

            With a final thrust into the body beneath him, Smaug bent over and sank sharpened teeth into Newt’s shoulder. Blood gushed into his mouth and his eyes glazed over with pleasure as he tasted the elf’s essence. His thrusts became erratic and short as he sank his teeth deeper into the flesh, creating a wound that would leave a lasting scar on his latest acquisition; a mark that would let anyone who saw it know that he was owned by a powerful being. Newt let out a broken, sobbing scream that made no sound as he felt the teeth tearing through flesh. His stroking had stopped just before he orgasmed but Smaug’s relentless thrusts pushed him past his breaking point. He could faintly hear his cum splatter onto the cloak beneath him through the blood rushing in his ears. He felt his hole spasm around Smaug as the dragon gave a final thrust and seemingly forced himself even deeper. Newt felt the entire member strain inside him rhythmically and stretch his entrance taut. He let out small short whimpers as he felt Smaug begin to thrust again in short rapid bursts of movement, they came in unpredictable bursts as the dragon rode through his orgasm.

            Smaug felt his balls drawn tight up against him, the skin wrinkled and flush with his pelvis as he emptied himself into the elf. He stopped thrusting but kept himself sheathed in the loosened heat, letting his grip relax as he let Newt’s hair fall back into place. His wings settled on either side of them and fluttered slightly every so often. He had removed his teeth from the elf’s flesh and nursed the wounds, licking away the blood that slowly oozed out. Newt let his head loll forward and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the dragon still inside of him and the strong muscle licking his shoulder.

            Newt moaned as the still hard member was slowly pulled out of him, the flesh dragging across the sensitive muscle. Smaug curled his tongue around Newt’s ear, giving it a soft lick before pulling himself completely out of the body beneath him. Newt gasped at the sudden emptiness and felt himself slowly sink to the ground beneath him without the dragon holding him upright. He was vaguely aware of the cold wetness of his orgasm touching his skin as he relaxed on top of his cloak. The dragon reached down and gingerly picked up the elf, ensuring he grabbed the cloak as well.

            “I haven’t had a release like that in years.” Smaug murmured to the elf. “You’ll make a fine treasure indeed.” He held the elf like a new bride, walking towards the great doors of Erebor. Newt nuzzled into his chest, finding comfort from the heat of the dragon’s skin. He wrapped his wings around the two of them, attempting to bring comfort to the shivering elf in his arms.

            “Where are you taking me?” Newt asked sleepily, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. The dragon seemed angelic like this, not like the fabled destroyer Newt knew he was.

            “I don’t like to keep my treasures away from the rest of my hoard.” Smaug replied as he held the elf closer to him. Newt hummed in thought, his mind falling to the grips of sleep. He felt the body against him shift and become hard and rough. The dragon assuming his true form as he carried the elf into the halls of Erebor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have posted to any medium. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have commissioned an audio piece to go along with this story; the audio artist can be found through their twitter  
> https://twitter.com/Kinkradiolive?lang=en  
> And I have also commissioned an art piece; the artist can be found through their twitter https://twitter.com/Iacrimale?lang=en


End file.
